Together
by Kikyz
Summary: She opens her mouth to say something,but doesn’t.She wraps her arms around me and sighs, pressing her face into my bare chest.“Mac…I gotta tell you something.” --Mac's POV oneshot MacxGoo--
1. Chapter 1

_He was always thought of as the smart one. The responsible one. Even as a child, they all seem to run to him for ideas or plans. It was a bit annoying. He was just an eight year old, but they put so much on him just because he was a good, logical kid. Now, however, things are different. They don't rush over to him with their problems. Instead, they stand back and look at his problems. That had to be even more annoying. Even if he didn't always like it, he was use to be the golden boy. A goody-two-shoes, if you will. He was simply use to being the responsible, mature boy that everyone's proud of. He wasn't use to everyone thinking of him as a stupid and irresponsible kid. _

* * *

I stare at my cell phone, trying to decipher Goo's text message. I sigh in defeat and sent back a simple "_what?" _to her. I lower my phone to stare mindless at the TV. Some Sci-Fi movie is playing, but I can't really get into it. The effects are totally lame. I glance at my phone. Wonder what's taking Goo so long. She can usually text in lighting speed. Then again, her random button smashing makes it hard to read. She'd wrote a lot, but I could only understand a little of it. I guess it's a good thing she's taking her time. I halfheartedly watch as some muscle-bound archer fights a crappy looking dragon. I wonder how old this movie is? Whatever, there's more important things to think about. She's just two months along. Seven months seems so far away though.

"Yo dweeb, make way," Terrence's voice rung in my ears, setting off an inner alarm that's materialized after years of wedgies and knuckle sandwiches. I quickly stifle it and relax as he plops down next to me. It's been awhile since he tried to attack me. Sure, he makes time to insult me or throw a quick punch into my arm, but it's better than the early years. He picks up the remote and channel surfs. Scratching his goatee, he says, "Shouldn't you be at school or something? Not that I care, but…"  
"It's a teacher's work day, so no school today."

He kicks off his shoes, glances at his watch, then starts flipping through channels again. Terrence couldn't get into college. He barely made it out of high school. He got a job at Wal-Mart a few weeks ago, but who knows how long it'll last. He never could keep a job for than a month or two. I mean, the guy's twenty-three years old and still lives here with no steady income.

No one thought much of Terrence. No one really took him seriously or thought he'd be anything more than what he is now. It's not like anyone was thinking he'd be president or a doctor or anything of high caliber. If he had gotten a girl pregnant, no one would be utterly shock. Of course _Terrence _would do something as idiotic as getting a girl knocked up a little before senior year. Maybe that's why I'm such a disappointment.  
"Get me a drink, will ya," he orders. I get up and drag myself to the kitchen.

I work at Foster's. It makes things easier since Mom isn't working as many hours as she use to when I was little. By working there, it gave me an excuse to be there after school when she was at home waiting. Then again, I guess it's only natural that I started working there. I like it there. Sure, the pay isn't that great, but I like it just the same. And it's really the only place I can hang out with Bloo. I had said that I'll save up for my own place and Bloo and I could live together with no need to hide from my mom. It seemed like a good, plausible idea at the time. Now, it's merely a pipe dream. No way I can manage to do that while providing for…  
A soft tune buzzes in my ear. My cell phone's ringing. I quickly grab a soda out of the fridge and dash back to the living room. I trip over Terrence's sneakers and fall flat on my face. Terrence loud, taunting laugh fills the room.

"_Hellooo! Is anybody there? Mac…"_

I look up at the muffled, yet still loud voice of Goo. I can faintly hear her chatter as I stand up to see Terrence with my cell. "Hey. Goo, right? It's me, Terrence. Mac is a little busy right now. What's he doing?"  
"Give me my phone, Terrence!"  
"Oh, you know, nothing much. Just cause he's been in his room for an hour or so with some chick, doesn't mean anything. I'm sure they're just studying or something."  
"Give me my damn phone you, you bastard!" I yell at him, reaching for it. He jumps over the couch and I quickly follow.  
"I'm sure you shouldn't worry. I mean, it's not like he can get _two_ hoes-"  
I punch him and with a grunt, he drops the phone. I swing again, but this time he catches it. He pulls me in an arm-lock and we tussle around the room. I manage to kick him and we fumble to the ground.  
"You little fuck! What the hell's wrong with you?"  
"_ME_? You're the one that…" my voice went silent when I remembered why we were fighting. I quickly crawl and picked up my cell. "Goo? Goo, you still there?"  
"Yeah."  
"You know Terrence was just being an ass, right?"  
He halfheartedly kicks my side as he passes me to sit back on the couch. She hears my grunt and asks, "You okay?"  
"I'm fine. You doing okay?"  
She's quiet for a few seconds and it worried me. She wasn't the silent type. She was always full of energy and babbling on and on. It usually took forever just to say and understand a good bye. Now, her voice was sad and soft. "Just come over."

I sat there listening to dial tone before my brain was able to function again. I glare at the back of Terrence's head. I really wanted to hit him again, but I didn't really want another fight. I pull my keys out of my pocket and left without bothering so much as a wave to my older brother.

* * *

I knock on the door and she tells me to come in. I frown and enter. She's sitting all curled up against the couch. "You know, you really shouldn't let me in like that. I could have been an axe murderer or something. "  
"Yeah right, Mac. As if you could ever be an axe murderer. And besides, I don't think an axe murderer would knock. I mean, that seems pretty pointless. I mean, he does have an axe. Unless he just has good manners, but why would a killer have manners? If they had manners, you'd think they'd know it's not nice to kill people and…"  
Her chatter calms me. She's acting like her old self. Maybe I was overreacting. I sat down next to her and she automatically leans into me as she continues her rant. The sweet scent of her hair fills my nose and I smile. She's so soft, so warm. I snuggle deeper into her and kiss her cheek. I pause at the coolness of it. She turns her face towards me and I can see the remnants of her crying. So maybe I wasn't overreacting. I kiss her cheek again.  
"What's wrong?"  
She fell quiet. I tighten my hold on her. "If it's about what Terrence said, you know that I would never-"  
She cuts me off by shaking her head. She gives me a weak smile and turns away.  
"Then what is it?"  
"I…" she starts, but didn't finish. She navigates her body around so that she's facing me, sitting on my lap. She lay her head against my chest and I gently caress her back. After a few seconds, she lifts herself up and kisses me. Eagerly, I kiss back. With hard passion she deepens the kiss. My tongue rolls in her mouth as fingers tightly grip my hair. Her hips rocked against mine and I know we're moving faster than usual. It's obvious that she's just trying to distract me from her unanswered question. She pulls back to toss off her shirt and unhook her bra. I really didn't _need_ an answer from her right now.

I pull my boxers back on and laid down next to her on the couch. I can feel myself drifting, but I fought it. I kiss the chocolate skin of her shoulder and whispered, "I love you."  
"I love you too," she coos, but then she becomes stiff. She opens her mouth to say something, but doesn't. She wraps her arms around me and sighs, pressing her face into my bare chest. "Mac…I gotta tell you something."  
"Hmm?"  
"I'm going to my grandma's next month."  
"Huh, but she lives so far away. Is she sick?"  
Her raven hair tickles my face as she shook her head. My fingers began playing in it when she finally stops her head shaking.  
"So why are you…" I froze as I felt her hot tears on my chest. I scoot back and took hold of her face. She looks at me with sad eyes, tears spilling from her eyes like a facet. I tried to sooth her. Sweet kisses on her forehead and rubbing her back usually put her at ease in the rare moments when she became upset. They didn't seem to work this time around. The tears kept coming, no matter how many times a wiped them away.  
"I-I'm…my parents want too," was all I could make out of her sobs. After a while she calm down enough to stop crying. We sat in silence for long time. The room felt cold to me now. Wish I'd thought to get a blanket out before stripping naked.  
"I'm moving in with her."  
"Huh?" I ask, taking aback by her sudden words.  
"They're making me move in with my grandma. They said it'll be the best thing for me."  
She looks at my curiously, trying to read my face. I felt like a statue. It was as if her words had frozen me to stone. And then, it seems, I melted into boiling lava.

"WHAT?" I yelled, jumping up. Heat rushed to my face. I could feel the blood pumping in my veins. My heart was aching as it pounded harder inside my chest. "They can't just send you away! What about school?"  
"They're already started on my transfer. I probably won't even come to school the last week of November. And-"  
"What about Foster's? You still hadn't gotten all your creations adopted yet!"  
"I'm pretty sure Madame Foster will understand that I-"  
"What about….about…" I tried to think of something. _Anything_ that would keep her from leaving. "What about me?"  
She was silent for a moment, but finally says, "your kind of the reason why."

That hurt.

"They think it'll be better for us to…be apart," she explained. I can understand her parents being upset, especially with me. I can understand if they didn't want me near her after getting her pregnant, but I don't see the need for extremes. It wasn't like I was hurting her or anything. She pulls me into an embrace as I glare at the ceiling.  
"How long?" I manage to ask.  
"What?"  
"How long will you be gone?"  
"Um…I don't think…"

"You're leaving for good? What kind of bull is this? I don't even get to see my own child!" I yell, pulling out of her embrace. I let out a loud groan, putting my face in my hands.  
"You don't know that! I just don't know how long. But I'm sure I'll be back before I'm due. I mean, my parents wouldn't put _that_ on my grandma. They just think some time away would do me some good, is all," she said in effort to comfort me. I'm not really sure how much of it I believe. Would she have been crying like she was earlier if it was just a month or two?  
She slowly takes my wrists and pulls them around her. She takes my head and lays it on her bosom. It calms me. She push my brown locks out the way, so she could tenderly kiss my forehead. I wonder what her parents would do if they saw us like this. Probably send Goo off on a one way trip to anywhere, Timbuktu. I tighten my hold on her, hiding my face between her breast. The alarm on my phone began to go off. I slid out of our encirclement to pull it out of my pants that laid idly on the floor.  
"It's time for me to go to Foster's."

I move to get up, but she quickly stops me. I look at her and her longing eyes. "Stay, please," she softly pleas. My heart throbs. I slowly sit back down and wrap my body around hers. I'm sure Frankie would understand if I'm late…

Or if I just take the day off.

* * *

**_A/n: I was doodling and drew a picture of Goo&Mac holding each other and this came into creation. It was also 5 in the morning. decided to actually do it because there aren't alot of mac/goo fics. I think instead of writing long chapter stories, I'll just go around writing one-shots for different fandoms, especially if it's one I love but is in low supply. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. Plz Review._**


	2. Preview of Puzzle Pieces

**_A/N: hmm, didn't I say something about not writing chapter stories? Anyway, here is an unedited preview of Puzzle Peices(a.k.a. Apart). Don't worry, the actually chapter will be much longer._**

**Mac**

"I love you," she exhaled, trapped within the lucid reality where the sun would never rise. I was trapped too, but I was more aware of it. My hand traced over her frame. She was pretty slender, despite her condition. She always been naturally thin. Shame that I'm going to have to miss the only time she'll ever be over hundred pounds. It would have been a sight to see.  
I breathed into her neck as my fingers grope around her breast. She arched herself to brush her lips against my chin. She tried to arch body more so that she could reach my lips, but failed. She turned to face me and kissed me with pure affection. I miss our intimacy. I long to touch her. To feel the animalistic heat entwining itself with endless love. And, to be completely honest, I miss everything. Not just her, our love, and the sex. Everything. Every little thing that made up my life before she left that morning and officially the day after. Sure, there are things in my life that stayed the same when she left to live with her grandma. However, they weren't the same. It felt different somehow, even if nothing had changed about them.  
She had rotated herself on top of me and took my lips. The taste of her mouth more flavorful than any candy I was forbidden to eat. I had took hold of her hips, ready to take her for the second time that night. She

The irate buzzing of my alarm clock interrupted my thoughts. I slam a mighty hand against it and it becomes tranquil. I lay back down and tried to collect my thoughts of what had happen ten days ago. My mind went blank and I'm unable to recollect where I left off. I let out a soft sigh. I wish I could kill the man who created alarm clocks. Or maybe I should be going after the inventor of school, for it is his fault that I needed the alarm. With no access to a time machine, I roll out of bed and pull on the clothes I laid out last night.


End file.
